swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Boil/Arekverse
- |Przynależność1 = Pluton Bravo |Data urodzenia = , Kamino |Pochodzenie = |Rasa = Człowiek (klon ) |Płeć = |Włosy = ciemnobrązowy |Oczy = brązowy |Skóra = jasny (iberyjski) |Wzrost = 183 cm |Waga = Około 75 kg |Ranga = Porucznik |Przynależność = * (dawniej) *Liga Cieni|Data śmierci = , Yavin}} '''BT-00-2020 '''znany też jako '''Boil '''to żołnierz-klon służący Wielkiej Armii Republiki podczas wojen klonów. Po przejściu odpowiedniego szkolenia, dołączył do Plutonu Bravo, gdzie przyjął stopień porucznika. Gdy wybuchły wojny klonów, został przydzielony do generał Jedi, Talii Byliss , pod którego rozkazami stoczył wiele bitew. W początkowym okresie wojny zyskał uznanie u współbraci, jak i Jedi. Jakiś czas później w wyniku Bitwy o Zanbar przejął dowództwo nad legionem generał Byliss. Wsparł mistrza Jedi Bardano Oplika, a następnie poprowadził resztki legionu do Bitwy o Monflipię, którą wygrał. Po tym zwycięstwie znów wrócił pod rozkazy Talii Byliss. Od 21 ABY zaczęły nękać go wątpliwości co do słuszności walk oraz rozmyślał nad dezercją. Utwierdził się w tym, gdy podczas jednej z bitew stracił prawie cały swój pluton. Wkrótce zdezerterował. Błąkał się po galaktyce, gdy dowiedział się o rozkazie 66 był tą informacją wstrząśnięty. Jakiś czas później dołączył do Ligi Cieni. Razem z nimi zaczął działać na szkodę Imperium, ale nie przyłączyli się do rebelii. Brał udział w Bitwie o Yavin. Historia Młodość Boil, podobnie jak inne klony mandaloriańskiego łowcy nagród Jango Fetta, urodził się w 32 BBY na Kamino. Został wyhodowany dla Wielkiej Armii Republiki, a następnie wyszkolony na porucznika. W 22 BBY nie brał udziału w Bitwie o Geonosis. Gdy rozpoczęły się wojny klonów, został przydzielony do generał Jedi, Talii Byliss. Wojny Klonów Bitwa o Roon Separatyści zajęli planetę Roon. Władzę Republiki podjęły decyzję o wysłaniu tam Legionu Widm. Po dotarciu na miejsce ujrzeli flotę wroga. Podczas łamania blokady, Boil był obecny na mostku statku dowodzącego. Wkrótce linia wrogich okrętów została przełamana i rozpoczęto desant wojsk. Podczas tej czynności kanonierka, którą leciał klon została trafiona i wylądowała za linią wroga w małym jeziorze. BT-00-2020 nakazał szybko schronić się w pobliskich wzgórzach. Gdy jego żołnierze tam zmierzali zostali zaatakowani przez droidy. Porucznik osłaniał ruch swoich żołnierzy, podczas którego został lekko ranny. Mimo to dotarł na wzgórze, gdzie żołnierze zajęli pozycje obronne. Ze wszystkich stron nacierały na nich blaszaki, ale udawało im się utrzymać pozycje. Wkrótce z odsieczą nadeszła reszta legionu, razem z nimi Pluton Bravo ruszył do walki. Podczas tych walko Boil, jak i jego żołnierze wykazali się męstwem i uznaniem wśród innych. Batalia została wygrana, później porucznik przez jakiś czas pozostał na planecie z resztą legionu. Wojna domowa na Myk Legion Widm został wysłany, by zakończyć wojnę pomiędzy ludźmi zamieszkującymi planetę Myk. Po przeanalizowaniu sytuacji, postanowiono podzielić legion. Pluton Bravo, wraz ze swoim dowódcą został wysłany na małą bazę wojskową. Po dotarciu na miejsce ujrzał wielki mur. Nakazał obsłudze AT-TE zniszczyć go, w chwili, gdy to mówił zaczęli strzelać do jego plutonu napastnicy. Klony szybko uporali się z nimi, a następnie zniszczyli mur i zajęli się resztą oddziału wroga. Po wygranej potyczce, przekazał wiadomość o niej generał. 21 ABY- 19 ABY Porucznik Boil brał udział w kilku mniejszych potyczkach z Separatystami. Podczas tych lat bardzo zżył się z członkami swojego plutonu. W tym okresie zaczęły nękać go wątpliwości, co do słuszności walk. lewo|mały|179x179px|Boil podczas Bitwy o Zanbar Tymczasowe dowodzenie W ostatnim roku wojny brał udział w Bitwie o Zanbar, w wyniku, której większość legionu zginęła. Śmierć ponieśli oficerowie wyżsi ranga, a generał została poważnie ranna. W takiej sytuacji Jedi nakazała Boilowi przejąć kontrolę nad resztką legionu i wsparcie generała Bardano Oplika. Klon wyruszył do układu Degradu i przyłączył się do bitwy, która właśnie trwała. Separatyści zostali pokonani, legion uzupełniony, a Boil został odznaczony medalem. Dezercja Podczas, gdy jego legion przebywał w stolicy Republiki Coruscant, porucznika zaczęły coraz mocniej nękać wątpliwości. Utwierdził się w tym po rozmowie z Rico, który miał takie same przemyślenia. Postanowili, że razem zdezerterują. W nocy przekradli się na lądowisko i przekradli się na mostek fregaty typu Pelta i wystartowali nią. Potem udali się na planetę Nar Shaddaa. Tam zdecydowali o wejściu na ścieżkę przestępczości, tworząc ze sobą duet. Zamach na senatora Kilka tygodni później dostali zlecenie od Hutta Gorgi. Mieli zabić ważnego senatora z Onderonu. Polecieli na planetę i zlokalizowali jego siedzibę. Późnym wieczorem zakradli się tam i za pomocą blasterów zabili ochronę, jak i samego senatora. Za nimi ruszył pościg, ale udało im się dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie stał ich statek i odlecieli z planety. Za otrzymane kredytki Boil zdecydował, aby zmodernizować statek, którego teraz nazwali ''Łowca. ''Za resztę kupili dwa droidy astromechaniczne. Dwa dni później dowiedział się o zagładzie Jedi w wyniku rozkazu 66. 19 ABY- 0 BBY Po postaniu Imperium Boil i Rico nadal prowadzili swoją działalność. Dołączyli do Ligi Cieni, a także wspomagali czasami rebeliantów i Jedi, którzy przeżyli. Pościg za Molą Suu Krótko po powstaniu Imperium dowiedział się, że istnieje sposób na powstrzymanie szybkiego starzenia się. Mogła tego dokonać kaminoanka Mola Suu, dwaj wspólnicy wyruszyli na Kamino. Po dotarciu na miejsce, przywitał ich jeden ze szturmowców. O mały włos nie zostali aresztowani, gdyż mieli zasłonięte twarze. Klony ruszyły do pomieszczenia mieszkalnego Moli. W krótkiej rozmowie Boil wyjaśnił jej, o co im chodzi. Kaminoanka zabrała się do zabiegu i w końcu cofneła proces szybkiego starzenia się. Liga Cieni W bliżej nieznanym okresie razem ze swym kompanem dołączył do Ligi Cieni. Brał udział w kilku akcjach. Dzięki temu, że był klonem, mógł bez problemu w zbroi szturmowca Imperialnego zakraść się do bazy sił Nowego Ładu. Robił tak kilka razy, ale podczas jednej z takich wypraw natknął się na Dartha Vadera, cudem udało mu się uciec. Po tych przeżyciach postanowił opuścić organizację. Śmierć przyjaciela Podczas jednej z misji wpadł razem z Rico w zasadzkę, przygotowaną przez szturmowców. Zostali zepchnięci do pobliskiego lasu. Udało im się schować przed pogonią. Rico powiedział do niego, że znów im się udała, w tym momencie z ukrycia na jego towarzysza wyskoczył Rankorn. Boil zabił bestię, ale nie udało mu się uratować przyjaciela. Gdy pochował kompana, odleciał z planety w kierunki nieznanych regionów. Pobyt na Karakja W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie dotarł na planetę Karakani. Planeta była zamieszkała przez ludzi, którzy widząc przybysza schowali się w swoich domach. BT-00-2020 widząc to, poszedł do pierwszego najbliższego domu i przedstawił się jego mieszkańcom. Wyjaśnił dlaczego przyleciał na ich ziemię, oni dowiedziawszy się, że był kiedyś żołnierzem poprosili go, aby uwolnił ich spod jarzma piratów. Klon przystał na tę propozycję, ale oznajmił im, że najpierw potrzebują porządnej broni. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Boil opuścił planetę, by po jakimś czasie powrócić na nią z bronią. Wkrótce rozpoczął trening ludności chętnej do walki. Pierwszym wyzwaniem z którym musiał się zmierzyć, to była dyscyplina kadetów. Mimo początkowych trudności zdołał w miesiąc ich wyszkolić, tym sposobem powstali Karakijscy Komandosi, a on sam otrzymał tytuł Karakijskiego Mistrza Wojennego. Wkrótce mieli przejść swój chrzest bojowy. Walka z piratami Niedługo potem na planetę przybyli piraci, po swój haracz. Ale zostali ostrzelani przez komandosów. Doszło do bitwy w której udało się pokonać piratów, a także zdobyć ich statki kosmiczne. Boil własnoręcznie zabił ich przywódcę. Dwa dni później poznał Arudena Ventress. Jeszcze jakiś czas mieszkał na Karakji. Śmierć W 1 BBY dołączył on do rebelii. Brał udział w kilku potyczkach. W końcu wziął udział w Bitwie o Yavin, podczas niej został uszkodzony zbiornik paliwa jego myśliwca. Próbował on bezpiecznie wylądować, ale nie zdążył. Kategoria:Klony Kategoria:Porucznicy Kategoria:Era upadku Republiki Kategoria:Era Imperium Kategoria:Era Nowej Republiki Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Yaxiro Kategoria:Yaxiroverse